Taniec
Tańce - O wielu tańcach polskich w encyklopedii naszej znajdują się artykuły oddzielne pod ich nazwami, a mianowicie ob. Cenar, Galarda, Goniony, Hajduk, Kołomyjka, Kujawiak, Obertas, Polonez i Stryjanka. Zamiłowanie w tańcach było charakterystyczną od najdawniejszych czasów cechą ludów rdzennie słowiańskich. Długosz, powtarzający podania piastowskie, powiada, iż Popiel II zajmował się urządzaniem przeciągłych hulanek i tańców. Pr. Brückner pisze, iż „Niemiec pierwotnie znał chyba igrzyska mieczowe, ale pląsy obu płci lub samych dziewcząt dopiero u Słowian musiał zobaczyć i dlatego słowiańską nazwę „taniec” do niemieckiego języka wprowadził”. Kronikarze polscy podają, że dzień koronacji Kazimierza Wielkiego w r. 1333, podobnie jak następne, przepędzono na tańcach i gonitwach. I nic dziwnego, bo żona Kazimierza królowa Anna Giedyminówna, jak pisze Długosz, „tańcom, zabawom i uciechom światowym, nazbyt była oddana”. Gdy Dobiesław z Kurozwęk, kasztelan krakowski, nie dozwolił Wilhelmowi, księciu Austryi, odwiedzać w zamku krakowskim niezamężną jeszcze Jadwigę, młoda królowa, często z drużyną swoich dworzan i panien służebnych schodząc do klasztoru św. Franciszka, w refektarzu zabawiała się z Wilhelmem tańcami, skromnie jednak – dodaje Długosz – i z największą przyzwoitością”. Nie stronili wówczas od tańców nawet niemieccy dygnitarze kościelni, np. arcybiskup magdeburski od zamiłowania w tańcu przezwany został Skoczkiem. Potrzebny do pląsów strój kusy i różnobarwny nadał biskupowi warmińskiemu Janowi przydomek „Pstrokaty”. Ustawy synodalne włocławskie i poznańskie z czasów Wład. Jagiełły wzbraniają duchownym „dowodzić tańcami”. W XVI w. kapłani brali jeszcze udział w zgromadzeniach bractw cechowych, na których dawnym obyczajem bawiono się w większe święta tańcami. Były wówczas niektóre tańce z nazwami cudzoziemskiemi, np. Rej i Firlej, które dały początek nazwiskom rodowym Rejów i Firlejów. Znany był „cenar” łub „cynar”, z niemieckiego Zeuner, a pierwotnie Cyganer, taniec cygański, pełen ruchu i życia, podobny do „gonionego”, przez Reja, Jana Kochanowskiego, Wereszczyńskiego i innych nieraz wspominany. O namiętnem zamiłowaniu Polek do pląsów pisze owoczesny wierszopis: Iść do kościoła, gdzie nabożnie grają, Nie z wielkim gustem damy się schadzają, Ale na taniec są łatwego ducha, Urwałaby się druga i z łańcucha. Jan Kochanowski w pieśni sobótkowej kładzie w usta młodej dziewczyny jako wyraz temperamentu polskiego: To moja najwiętsza wada, Że tańcuję bardzo rada, Powiedzcież rai, me sąsiady, Jest tu która bez tej wady? Że Polacy znajdowali upodobanie w tańcu skocznym, dowodzi tego i wzmianka w Psałterzu kr. Małgorzaty o taneczniku nie tylko nogami, lecz i rękami pląsającym, jak to później czynili Polacy w polonezie. Dowodzi i wiersz Reja: Albo owo wesele, kiedy się po kąciech Tłuczecie, wyskakując by szkapy w chomąciech, Nazajutrz chłop narzeka, co go bolą boki, Namierzły mu podobno onegdajsze skoki. Że śpiew był pospolitym towarzyszem ich tańca, dowodzi już tego sam tytuł broszury z czasów Zygmunta III: „Pieśni, Tańce i Padwany, kwoli zabawom szlachetnej Młodzi – Teraz na nowo wydane i bardzo ucieszne”. Nawet gdy u wyższych warstw narodu przestano w tańcach śpiewać, to jeszcze słyszmy, że „taniec w Polsce jest niemą serca rozmową. Liczne towarzystwo w mgnieniu oka jedną staje się rodziną. Przymus, zimna etykieta, smutne wspomnienia, wszystko to niknie przy pierwszym mazurze”. W starej broszurze p. n. „Odpowiedź na złote jarzmo małżeńskie” czytamy: „Na to tańce różne, żebyście się im (dziewicom) słusznie przypatrzyli. Na to świeczkowy, żeby, jeśli który nie dojrzy, lepiej ją widział przy świecy, którą przed sobą nosi; na to mieniony, żeby z boku obaczył; na to goniony, aby widział, jeśli nie kaleka albo nie dychawiczna; na to śpiewany kowal, żeby słyszał, jeśli niemota; na to Niemiec, żebyście jak w garnce kołatali, czy dobra miedź i złość, jeśli się w niej nie ozwie; na to angielskie tańce świeżo wprowadzone, żebyście ku sobie rękami klaskali, motali się z sobą. Były jeszcze znane nazwy tańców: galarda, drobuszka lub dorobuszka, gniotek, gniewus, lipka, taniec Macieja i Konrata, hajduk, wyrwaniec, sejduk, padwan, pasamer, kapreola, bergamaszka, hołubiec, koło, stryjanka, szkocki taniec, okrągły, drobny. Polonez czyli taniec polski nazywano w jego odmianach: pieszym, klaskanym, odbijanym. Na weselach szlachty zawsze tańczono przed cukrową kolacją „odbijanego”, a ostatnim był z kolei ojciec, który w rękę panu młodemu córkę oddawał. W tańcu „okrągłym” łączyły się wszystkie tańce polskie. Zaczynany polonezem przechodził w krakowiaka, mazura, obertasa i znowu w taniec polski. Niekiedy tańczony bez krakowiaka, a wówczas rytm wolny poloneza, coraz przyśpieszany, przechodził w obertasa i mazura. Rzemieślnicy polscy mieli pewien taniec do każdego cechu oddzielnie zastosowany i nazwany, a naśladujący w ruchach odpowiednie jego zatrudnienia, co nie przeszkadzało, żeby np. szewcy nie mieli tańczyć „kowala” a kowale „szewca”. Pasek w pamiętnikach swoich pisze: „tu coraz z lasa wymknie się chorągiew, właśnie jak kiedy wyrwanego tańcują” – „żeby do gonionego tańca były pogotowiu i damy, bo to nie wojna była, ale właściwie goniony taniec, bośmy ustawicznie z miejsca na miejsce gonili nie goniąc, z oni uciekali nie uciekając”. – „Tańczymy tedy, aż skoro już wielkiego poczęli tańcować, a on, stojąc na trakcie, począł śpiewać”. To wyrażenie „stojąc na trakcie” oznaczało w mowie tańczących wystąpienie w pierwszą parę i zaśpiewanie, co zwłaszcza w tańcu „wyrwanym” przedstawiało się najplastyczniej. Mamy ślady i pewnej reakcyi przeciwko owemu zbyt ochoczemu wykrzykiwaniu w tańcach. Górnicki, idąc za pierwowzorem włoskim, pragnie dodać młodzi polskiej dystynkcyi salonowej południowców, przestrzega więc, którzy tak niedbale tańcują, ,,iż z niego czasem i suknia spadnie, a on się po nię nie schyli”, jako też i płeć piękną, gdy w taniec pójdzie – które jest jedno przystojne białogłowskie ćwiczenie – nie zda mi się aby ochotę zbytnią, żartkim skokiem, pochutnywaniem (balansowaniem) z sobą pokazować miała”. W ostatnich latach XV stulecia młody królewicz Zygmunt I umie w danej chwili być nietylko widzem, ale osobiście wziąć udział w wesołej tanecznej zabawie. Zdarzyło się to raz w zapustny poniedziałek. Patrycjusz miejski w Krakowie pan Kacper Bar, mając dwie córki niezamężne i dwie zamężne, urządził dla nich wieczór taneczny na przewody karnawału, sprowadził muzykę i gości zaprosił, a tem dostojniejszych, że sam królewicz miał ów bal obecnością swoją zaszczycić. Jakoż Zygmunt przyjął gościnę i z córkami gospodarza wesoło pląsał, a grajek, który przygrywał, dostał dukata od królewicza (A. Pawińskiego „Młode lata Zygmunta Starego”, str. 29). W temże dziełku znajdujemy taki szczegół z pobytu królewicza na Śląsku: „Skorzystali też ze sposobności, żeby coś zarobić, wrocławscy gęślarze, lutniści, piszczkowie z bębnami, organiści z pozytywkami i przygrywali przy obiadach lub wieczerzach. Zaczęli się też popisywać swoimi tańcami jacyś wieśniacy podczas uczty. Kazał dać dukata tancerzom, czyli „krzepczym”, jak ich księga rachunkowa nazywa, za to, że „krzepczyli”. Zdaniem naszem musiały to być raczej jakieś sztuki akrobatyczne i popisy siłackie, niż zwykłe tańce. W pół wieku później spotykamy się z listem kanonika Górskiego do Jana Dantyszka, donoszącym mu, że królowa Bona zgrzybiałego króla bawi „tańcami i pieśniami.” Rękawiczek do polskiego stroju nie używano, chyba w polu i do zbroi, a przez uszanowanie dla płci pięknej, nie chcąc dotykać się gołą ręką dłoni dziewiczej, swoją pokrywano czapką. Świadek XVIII w. tak nam maluje ówczesne zabawy i uprzejmość staropolską w domach naszych: „Podszepniętem to było zwykle, żeby wziąć w taniec osoby, o których zapomniano, lub które zamało tańcowały przez nieśmiałość; tak dalece starano się, ażeby nikt nie był upośledzonym, ażeby się każdemu i każdej tańcować dostało, i ta względność stanowiła główniejszą cechę starożytnych balów polskich. Uprzejmość gospodyni lub córki domu umiała bal ożywić, uchybienie jakie lub omyłkę i zapomnienie wynagrodzić, zapraszając z wdziękiem tego, który był zasmucony lub najznakomitszego z mężczyzn zwracając do tej, której cześć pomienioną oddać chciano”. Ł. Gołębiowski poświęcił tańcom polskim spory rozdział, bo od str. 304 do 330 w dziele swojem „Gry i zabawy” (Warszawa, 1831 r.). Kazim. Brodziński napisał piękną rozprawę „O tańcach narodowych”. Winc. Pol opisał taniec „stryjankę” w poemacie pod tą nazwą. Karol Czerniawski wydał książkę „O tańcach narodowych” (Warszawa, 1860 r.). Marjan Gorzkowski napisał „Historyczne poszukiwania o tańcach” (Warszawa, 1869 r.) Z cudzoziemców pisał Liszt o tańcach polskich, i muzyce Chopina. Według Riemann’a (Dictionnaire de musique, r. 1889) polonez nie wziął początku z tańca polskiego, ale z ceremonii podczas koronacyi Henryka Walezego na Wawelu w r. 1574, kiedy szlachta polska, dygnitarze, panie i panowie, kroczyli parami przed nowym królem, aby mu się przedstawić. Lindgreen ze Sztokholmu zaznacza w pracy p. t. „Contribution a l’histoire de la Polonaise” (Rocznik kongresu paryskiego z r. 1900) opinję A. Sowińskiego (Musiciens polonais, r. 1857), że melodja poloneza odnajduje się w starych kantyczkach polskich, z których też Sowiński podaje przykład. P. Oskar Chilesotti podaje w tygodniku rzymskim Cronache musicali e dramatiche (r. 1902) wypis dwuch starych tańców polskich z dzieła sławnego lutnisty francuskiego Besarda, zatytułowanych: Chorcae polonicae Diomedis. Twórcą był Katon Diomede, Wenecjanin, urodzony w połowie XVI w., znakomity lutnista i śpiewak, przebywający w Polsce za czasów Zygmunta III i biorący do swoich utworów motywy ze starej muzyki polskiej. W n-rze 21 z r. 1899 tygodnika ilustrowanego rosyjskiego „Priroda i ludi” p. Siewiercow tak pisze o tańcach polskich: „Podobnie jak u Węgrów, pięknie się zachowały narodowe tańce i u Polaków i trzeba dla chluby ich powiedzieć, iż polskie tańce, jedyne z pośród słowiańskich weszły w koło modnych balowych tańców. Da się to wytłumaczyć lekkością, elegancją i charakterem polskich tańców; może jednak prawidłowiej byłoby przyczyny tego szukać w ogólnej kulturze narodu polskiego, kulturze, dzięki której i tańce u Polaków mogły się rozwijać i udoskonalać. Wyższa klasa narodu, wykonywająca swoje narodowe tańce jeszcze w czasie, kiedy wszystkie warstwy polskiego społeczeństwa stały na jednym poziomie wykształcenia, zachowała je wtedy, kiedy się wybitnie zarysowała różnica między wykształconymi i niewykształconymi warstwami. A to nie mogło nie mieć wpływu na elegancję i grację polskich tańców. Następnie, kiedy Rzeczpospolita skończyła swoją egzystencję, panowie, a za nimi i prosta klasa, nie mogli zaniedbać swoich tańców przez uczucie patriotyzmu silnie rozwiniętego u Polaków. Z polskich tańców najprzód należy wskazać „Poloneza”, który najpierw wszedł do liczby dworskich, a następnie do wogóle balowych tańców. Jest to poważny, uroczysty pochód w takt płynących dźwięków muzyki, którym zwykle kończą się u nas bale, kiedy goście zapraszają się już do jadalni. Typowe polskie tańce, w których pięknie wyraża się cały charakter Polaka, jego żywość, elegancja, dowcip, to „Krakowiak”, a szczególniej na całym świecie rozpowszechniony „Mazur”. Któż nie zna tych pełnych życia i gracyi porywających tańców. Trzeba je widzieć wykonane przez Polaków, żeby pojąć cały urok i oryginalność tych tańców, szczególnie mazura: nie-Polak, chociażby tańczył najpiękniej, nie wykona jak należy. Nasi „mazurzyści” to nędzni naśladowcy tancerzy-Polaków”. Szkoda, że jest wielu Polaków, którzy nie odczuwają tego, co pisze o ich tańcach p. Siewiercow, i przekładają kult kotyljona dlatego, że powstał w Paryżu, choć wziął swe miano od spódnicy (cotillon), będącej właściwie trywialną nazwą, odpowiadającą naszej kiecce (lud francuski śpiewa w tym tańcu: Va t’il bien, mon cotillon?). Polka nie jest tańcem polskim, ale czeskim z pochodzenia i nie wzięła swej nazwy od pola, ale od słowa czeskiego pulka (połowa), gdyż jej pas jest właściwie półkrokiem. Na zapytanie piszącego, kiedy się taniec ten u nas upowszechnił po dworach wiejskich, odpowiedziała mu jego matka, że na jej weselu w r. 1837 tańczono polkę jako taniec, który od lat paru był nowością. Kategoria:Obyczaje polskie Kategoria:Taniec